Reborn
by BearTiger
Summary: This is the story that tells how the masked man was created.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Earthbound/Mother Series

* * *

I wake up, my body is aching. The room is a bright white, almost blinding, all that's in here is my bed, which I am lying in. A man in a lab coat walks in.

"Ah, you are awake, master Porky has been waiting for this." The man says.

"W-who are you?" I say, it feels like I haven't talked in years, my voice sounds rusty and cracked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Andonuts." He said.

My stomach grumbles.

"Hmm…I'm going to have to get Iris to get you some food, won't I? You _**are**_ half human," It seems more like Dr. Andonuts is talking to himself "Okay wait a few seconds, let me get a meal for you."

He left the room. I never got a close look at myself, but now I notice that I'm bandaged, but my hand…It has mechanized fingers and cold steel goes high up my arm, almost to my shoulder. I'm moving my stiff mechanical fingers as the woman named Iris comes in with a tray.

"Are you wiggling your fingers there?" She asks with a cheery voice, "Here you go little man."

I look at the tray filled with plates of meats and small bowls of rice and noodles.

"I call it 'brain food lunch', filled with nutrients just for you!"

I start to eat, filling my empty stomach.

"You'd better enjoy that, you're going to have to be hooked up to machines for a few more weeks." Iris tells me, "Okay, well, I'm off if you need anything press that button right there."

Behind me is a bright red button that I have not noticed before. I finish my meal and lie back down in my bed; I guess it's time to wait to be hooked up to that machine. I touch my face, which is bandaged as well, three rough scars cover my right cheek and soft bandage has taken up my left eye. As I'm examining my face, Dr. Andonuts walks into the room with a glass of water.

"I have to get you to some machines now; here take these." Dr. Andonuts hands me two small capsules and hands me the glass.

I can only feel that I am taken into another room after I fell asleep. I'm half-awake in a huge cylinder of a strange liquid, hooked up to a huge machine outside. I touch the glass of the cylinder; how long will I be in here?

There is tapping on the glass, I slowly open my eyes, below me is an old man who grins at me evilly, that's the last thing I see before I close my eyes again…

It must be late at night when I wake up again. Dr. Andonuts is sleeping on the chair next to the machine, he works too hard…

Finally, it's the last day, I think. Dr. Andonuts flushes the liquid from the cylinder and opens a sliding door on the side of it.

"Master Porky is anxious to see you; I had to stop the downloading short. Hopefully you won't mind being hooked up again after this, but it will only be for a short time." He says to me.

He leads me into a room and gives me a simple white shirt with blue pants.

"Change out, I'll wait here." Dr. Andonuts says to me.

It's painful to put on clothing, but it's quick. I walk out of the room and spot Dr. Andonuts looking at a sheet of paper in a corner. He looks up at me.

"Oh, I see that you are done, come along now, Porky's room is not that far ahead."

We walk down a hall filled with what looks like soldiers, except they are wearing masks that strongly represent pigs. Finally Dr. Andonuts and I come to a door he stops at the side and points me in. Inside is the same old man who had grinned at me evilly, except he's in an enormous machine.

"I see that you are almost finished." King Porky says.

He looks at me like a prize, I looked away, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You see, you're going to be my next commander, my next toy." He says to me as he cackles evilly, "Now, you only work for me, because that's one of the things Dr. Andonuts is going to download into you. Okay, I'm done, now go get finished."

I walk out of the room with an uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

I am again in the cylinder and hooked up to the machine, but now, every time I wake up, I see Dr. Andonuts working on something.

Hmm…Something's on my neck…I slowly lift my hand to my neck, it's like a huge metal collar. Now I can feel each pain on my body, it seems each one was amplified three times, even the old scars on my face. Looks like Dr. Andonuts is working on something else…

The next time I wake up, the fluid from the cylinder is gone again. Dr. Andonuts walks into the room holding a cannon like item, but it's small. He opens the sliding door and tells me to hold out my mechanical arm. The object has a small hole that I can fit a portion of my forearm in. He slips it onto me and presses a button; it slowly fuses to my arm. After that he takes off the metal collar, grabs a long, thick wire that is attached to me, and clicks the end of it into my new cannon.

Again, I am put to sleep in the cylinder. It seems like Dr. Andonuts has finished his last project and started a new one. Each time I wake up I have more and more wires attached to me, I feel that one day I'll be encased in them. The cylinder is already like a prison to me. Not only have the wires been added, but so have certain thoughts, such as battle strategies and working for"King" Porky.

Like my prediction, I am finally encased in the wires. I believe I am learning to fly, why would I need to know something like that? Again the fluid from the tank is flushed and Dr. Andonuts turns me around and attaches something to my back. All I can feel is a little pinch; I believe I am half-asleep. Perhaps I was given those pills again…

There is another metal collar on my neck. After that one is taken off, another one is put on. The second wire is hooked up to the contraption on my back. I don't know what the third one will be hooked up to.

I think I am almost finished, but now I see half my world in red. My bandages on my left eye are gone; I must have been given a new eye. Through it I can see a small target mark that pauses on each thing, identifying and describing them.

The wires are gone, all except one. I think through this one I am learning something about my secret, untapped power called PSI. At least that's what I feel…

The fluid is flushed again, but I think I can finally leave. Dr. Andonuts brings in a helmet.

"You don't have to wear this all the time, but let me see if this hooks up correctly." He says to me.

He takes the third wire into his hands and hooks it up to the helmet.

"Okay, well you're good to go. Let me get your specially made clothes." Dr. Andonuts says.

These "specially" made clothes are only clothes with a rectangular hole in the back. Dr. Andonuts lets me take off the cannon and helmet, it's freeing...I button up my clean, white, collared shirt, slip on my black jacket, and pull my orange pants up to my waist.

I exit my changing room and walk down the hall to Master Porky's room. Inside he has a female robotic minion by his side.

"Hello, commander, I am Miss. Marshmallow." The female robot says to me as she bows.

"Isn't she great? She can also be hostile when others are hostile towards her, or me." Porky says to me, "Don't be afraid to ask her for things, she'll be your new maid and messenger, of course she carries out all my requests."

What a childish name for a robot, but she was immensely nice. Without asking she takes out a small bottle from her apron, dabs the stuff onto a handkerchief, and rubs the liquid against my metal parts.

"Commander, eject your wings." Porky tells me.

I think hard and the wings burst out from the box-like object on my back. After Porky gets a good look at them, I conceal them once again.

"Good, now I have a mission for you, a few miles from here there is a large forest area, cut that all down. We need that area to build a new town for me. Go. Oh, I almost forgot this, Miss. Marshmallow, give him his weapon."

Miss. Marshmallow walked behind Porky's strange machine and came back with what looks like the base of a sword. She handed it to me.

"I think you'll soon figure out how to use that, I'll call you in a few hours to get you onto your mission. Miss. Marshmallow, please lead the commander to his new home." Porky said while coughing and wheezing.

"Yes Master. Commander, please follow me." Miss. Marshmallow said sweetly.

Outside of Porky's room, Miss. Marshmallow and I don't talk. Her petite body and feet make tiny tapping sounds on the linoleum floor. I see other parts of this building that I have never seen before; there are many of those tanks and lots of men in lab coats. Miss. Marshmallow retrieves Dr. Andonuts from his office and we continue outside. It's rather grassy outside; from above a floating limousine lands and the chauffeur opens the door for us.

My eyes widen as we walk in, this limousine was huge on the inside. I guess I had paused for too long because Miss. Marshmallow had to take me by hand and lead me to my seat. We quickly arrive to my new home, or room, in a very tall building. She bows and leads Dr. Andonuts to his. I lie down on the bed, and close my eyes, what a long week.


End file.
